Beyond the Crimson Eyes
by Crazybird101
Summary: A year after the defeat of Nyra, Kludd is happily married and currently have a pair of twins. However, when they and another pair of twins get captured, Kludd, Victoria, Allomere, must join forces with Kludd's brother, Soren, and travel to the Northern Kingdoms and get them back. Kludd/OC, Allomere/Strix Struma, Soren/Outlissa
1. Prologue

Me: What time is it?

Everyone: Sequel!

Me: I can't hear you!

Everyone: SEQUEL!

Me: What?!

Nyroc: Sequel you dumb moron!

Everyone:...

Me: Shut up Nyroc *pulls lever*

Nyroc: *Falls through a trap door*

Me: I'm evil :)

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. I ONLY OWN VICTORIA, GRUFF, NYROC (OC), KATRINA, AND VICTOR

WARNING: OWL BIRTH, AU, OOC

X.X

_Calm down Kludd. Pacing back and forth isn't going to help the eggs hatch any faster." an old owl said gruffly as he watched the young soon-to-be father anxiously pace back and forth in the mouth of the cave. It's been only a year since he's been married and already he's concerned about being a parent! _

_Allomere shook his head at the thought of owlets running around the cave, might even rip his own gizzard out if they refer to him as 'Uncle Allomere'. But even though he isn't a father himself, he's had experience with raising owlets. It wasn't so bad as the years progressed, but he's too old to have hatchlings of his own. Gruff was with Victoria watching the eggs. It was Gruff who first heard the slight crack coming from the white orb. _

_The Great Gray was worried though. How are they going to learn to fly? They live in a cave after all. Owls are rarely born in caves. They belong in the trees after all. They'll have to figure out something later on. But tonight was a special night. Tonight would be the beginning for a new life. Two new lives in this case. If having one owlet in the cave was bad enough. Twins! Oh, dear Glaux, he just prayed that they weren't brothers. _

_"They're coming!" Victoria's excited voice cried, "They're coming!" _

_The two owls immediately rushed over to her nest. She was standing by the nest, transfixed by the sight of her first egg rocking a bit before finally the familiar look of an eggtooth appeared, signaling that the tiny creature inside was making its way out. _

_"Amazing." Gruff gasped softly, having never seen a hatching before. Being a wolf it was likely that he wouldn't see a hatching anyway. But the normally calm wolf was excited. What kind of owls would they group up to be? Oh! The wonders of life. _

_Kludd was nervous though. He just prayed that they wouldn't grow up to be like him. He would be sure to treat them with the EXACT amount of love. Just then a tiny noise could be heard from within the egg and everyone froze. With a final crack, the slimy blob of white down rolled out and landed on the soft animal pelt, shivering. Allomere bent down to examine it and smiled softly. _

_"It's a girl." he announced. _

_Victoria let out a screech of excitement while Kludd sighed in relief. But there was still another egg to go. A few seconds later a black blob rolled out of the white shell. Allomere examined it as well and announced that it was a boy. _

_**So I have a daughter and a son, **__Kludd thought to himself as he stared at the shivering blobs. Gruff gently licked the slimy yok off before nudging them to their parents. Victoria felt tears of joy stream down her cheeks when she bent down to get a closer look at her twins. The white hatching weakly touched her beak with her own and Victoria couldn't help but chuckle. Kludd slowly bent down, his heart racing at the excitement. He touched the black hatchling with his beak gently, earning a soft chirp in reply._

_"Hello there little one..." he said softly. _

_The black owlet shakely raised his head up to the source of his voice and chirped in reply. Kludd felt a single tear run down his scard cheek. This was an amazing moment for him. This was just the part of a new beginning for him. _

_Meanwhile Allomere remained silent and just watched. A sudden feeling of guilt ripped it's way unforgivingly through his old gizzard. He thought of Struma. He wondered if she ever found a new lover. But he knew he had to let her go. If she did then he should be happy for her. Putting on a small smile, he turned back to his friends._

_"What should we name them?" Victoria asked her mate. _

_Kludd thought for a moment before a mischievous smile appeared on his beak. "I'm naming our son Victor. Because he will remind me of you every time I hear his name." Kludd replied proudly. _

_Victoria blushed before a similar smile appeared on her black beak. "Alright then. I'm naming our daughter Katrina. Because your name starts with a K and her name starts with a K." Victoria replied. Kludd and the others chuckled before everyone looked back down at the sleeping hatchlings..._

X.X

Me: I am soooooooooo sorry it took so long with the sequel. I was...busy.

Crazybird: Translation: School, projects, family, and other fics.

Me: *bonks her head with a toy hammer* Anyway, I'll try to make this longer and I'll also try not to make as many errors like the last one.

Everyone: Peace! ^-^


	2. Chapter 1

Me: Nothing really to except this is the official FIRST chapter for Beyond the Crimson Eyes! :D

Everyone: YAAAAAAAAY!

WARNING: OOC, AU

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and its quite clear that I never will even if I tried.

X.X

_1 year later_

A pair of friendly yellow eyes cracked open once the last of the sun's rays finally vanished beyond the horizon. The barn owl stood up to his full height and stretched out his wings. Beside him he felt his mate stirr before she too opened her eyes and smiled when she looked up at her mate.

"Good evening sleepyhead." Outlissa said with a sly smirk.

Soren smirked back before stepping to the side to allow her room to stretch herself. It's been almost two years since he's become a Guardian. And almost a year since he's been married to Outlissa. At first it wasn't love at first sight. But as time went on their friendship took another turn for the better. Eventually they confessed their love for one another and are now happily married with a pair of twins.

Yes, twins.

It was a miracle that Outlissa was able to conceive a pair of eggs. At first, Soren wasn't sure about the idea of them having hatchlings. But once they hatched they were the loveliest looking owlets he's every seen. They were barn owls like himself, except they took on their mother's color scheme. Their son was a bit darker while their daughter was a bit lighter. Of course the other owlets often made fun of them for being hybrids, which was extremely rare in owl world.

Only a very, VERY, few accounts have been told of hybrids ever existing. But they were mostly shunned from the owl world for the way they look or acted. Which was why they didn't last long. It's rumored that sometimes their parents would abandoned them in fear of being shunned themselves. Soren found it horrible that an owl would do that to their own hatchlings. Luckily his friends and family welcomed them with open wings. Gylfie especially had taken a liking to them. Speaking of hatchlings, Soren and Outlissa yelped when they both fell on their bellies.

"Gotcha!" the twins giggled in unison.

Soren and Outlissa laughed. They're been pounced, again. This was an evening ritual for all of them. The twins would try to pounce on them whenever they had the chance and give them a morning scare. Soren chuckled, "Okay, Marcus and Aurora, okay."

The twins giggled before jumping to the side of the nest. Once Soren and Outlissa shook the down and moss off their feathers the family went to the Dining Hall for tweener. There they met up with the rest of the family and settled down to eat. The twins were happily chatting with their Uncle Digger when an unsettling feeling suddenly shrouded Soren's gizzard. "What's the matter dear?" Outlissa asked after noticing the sudden change in her mate's mood.

Soren looked over to his mate with worried eyes. "I don't know. I just have a bad feeling all of a sudden." he whispered, not wanting the others to hear. Outlissa was silent. There hasn't been any Pure One activity for three years now. Not since Metalbeak was slain by Soren himself. Now there were rumors of Nyra no longer alive as well. But they had to keep their guard up.

"If you want you can talk to me about it while the hatchlings are at chaw practice." Outlissa whispered back.

Soren nodded

_Ambala_

A black barn owlet eagerly ran outside just as the sun begun to set before happily running back in the cave, careful not to wake the others.

"Dad!" he whispered to his father, who was aleep. Victor frowned. "Dad." he tried again. He still didn't get a reply. He then started to repeat the process again and again.

Victoria smiled slightly. "He's awake." she whispered to her mate.

Kludd groaned quietly. "We agreed that before dusk they're _your _twins." he murmured tiredly.

"Except Katrina is still asleep." Victoria whispered back. Kludd groaned tiredly.

"Dad! DAD!" Victor was unsuccessful in waking his father up. So this time he tackled him, only to fail miserably and roll off the nest. Finally, he tackled his father hard. "Dad! You promised you'd let us branch tonight!" Victor whined.

Kludd opened one eye before sighing in defeat. He _did _promise him and Katrina last night. "Alright. Alright. I'm up." he yawned.

Soon the whole owl family was up. Allomere and Gruff remained asleep. Kludd and Victoria carried their hatchlings to a tree and placed them on a branch. Soon Kludd went over the basics of branching. "Now remember, no one's perfect on their first try. So just take your time and try not to rush." Kludd finished sternly. The twins nodded in unison before watching their father fly to another branch and perch next to their mother.

"Lady's first." Victor said to his sister. Katrina nodded before she spread her wings and jumped from the branch. Katrina had a rare genetic disorder known as Albinoism. She had her father's red eyes and could see and hear perfectly. But the only problem she had was that she was born mute. Meaning she couldn't speak for those who don't know what being mute means. So she communicated by gestures or taps. Katrina struggled to stay in mid-air but she managed to safely land on the branch. Victor was next. Victor, too, had a rare genetic disorder. He was jet black.

Everyone in the cave was amazed by this. The chances of having hatchlings with rare genetic disorders was one in a million. They believed it was because they were both born on the night of a Half Moon, where one side of the moon is black while the other side is white. But Half Moons weren't really rare. So they thought it was mere coincidence. Or because Victoria was a Barn/Greater Sooty owl hybrid. They may never know.

"Good job you two!" Victoria cheered from her perch.

Kludd smiled as he continued to watch their children jump and glide from branch to branch. They still had a long way to go until they could fully fly. Watching them reminded Kludd of when he had to branch. His gizzard tightened at the memory. But he merely shook the memory off and concentrated on his own children. Victor and Katrina seemed to be having a good time. A half hour later they returned to the cave to find Allomere and Gruff awake.

After they exchanged 'good evenings' they gathered around the fire for tweener. After that both Victoria and Kludd went hunting, leaving poor Allomere and Gruff to deal with the twins. Much to Allomere's 'joy'. Gruff felt a bit pitiful for his brother. The wolf got to all fours and trotted over to the chest he had in the back of the cave. Flipping it open with his snout he rummaged through the stuff he's collected over the years before taking out a pair of old, wooden toys he and Allomere found in the castle ruins when they were younger.

The figures were expertly carved and carefully smoothen to look like humans. Some looked as though they were carrying weapons called swords or crossbows. Others had shields or were on horseback. Some of them were even on chariots. There was one big one that looked like a horse made of wood. From what he's learned it was called 'The Trojan Horse'. From a book he once read, it was used by the greeks during the Trojan War to invade the city of Troy. And it worked. But Gruff was disgusted by what they did to the citizens of Troy. So disgusted that he'd rather not talk about it.

Carrying the toys in his jaws he walked over to the twins and dropped them. There they eagerly picked them up and started to play with them. "Thanks." Allomere muttered to the wolf as he settled himself down beside him. Gruff nodded and resumed staring at the fire. It was habit he developed ever since he first started using it. Something about the dancing red and orange flames just intrigued him. An element so beautiful yet so deadly.

Allomere noticed this and chuckled slightly. "Still have that habitat I see." he churred.

Gruff, not looking away from the flames, smirked. "It appears so." he said gruffly. While the two engaged in a friendly conversation, Katrina suddenly dropped her toys and was drawn to the mouth of the cave. Victor was concerned about her sudden change in behavior and followed her. It was raining now and Katrina watched the droplets fall from the moonless sky.

"Katrina?" Victor asked, even though she couldn't, verbally, reply to him. The ghostly owlet looked at her brother with blank red eyes before pointing at the rain outside. Victor stood beside her and peered outside, his beak mere inches from the water. "I don't see anything Katrina." he said.

His sister never replied.

X.X

Me: Oooooh. Kinda spooky there, don't ya think? Anyway, there will be more coming up in the story. There's gonna be reason why both Kludd and Soren's twins get snatched.

Everyone: Peace! ^-^

Nyroc: And give us money!

Everyone:...

Me: *Face-palms*


	3. Chapter 2

Me: I've been lacking motivation lately. But here's chapter 2 :) BTW, thank you Shen's General for actually taking the TIME to at least give me your thoughts on my fic.

Victor: Crazybird101 dose not own any LOTG characters you may recognize.

X.X

Betcha can't catch us!" Victor said teasingly.

Gruff, despite being a four legged animal, he couldn't catch up to his nephew and niece. Much to his annoyance. Perhaps if he were younger, he would probably be able to catch up to them. He cursed Victoria for having him take the owlets out for a stroll. Normally owls wouldn't take strolls in the woods. Especially if they have a wolf with them.

Victor giggled as he and Katrina hopped through the forest floor. They decided that it would be a fun idea to have their uncle try to run after them; due to his age. "This way Kat!" Victor yelled to his sister by her nickname. The white barn owl followed her twin through a part of the forest they haven't ventured in much. By the time Gruff arrived to their last location they were long gone.

"Where have those little rascals run off to?" he muttered under his breath.

Meanwhile, not far from his location, was a group of owls perched near a crystal clear lake.

"Marcus, dear, please don't venture far." Strix Struma said to her anxious student. Marcus rolled his eyes. He didn't really give a crap about his chaw classes. Unlike his bookworm sister, who was actually interested in becoming a blacksmith than a guardian, he'd rather ditch class and explore the world. And besides, he didn't plan on becoming a tracker anyway.

Once his teacher wasn't looking, he wondered away from the group and went along to explore the sandy shoreline of the lake. His feet felt funny as it made contact with the soft sand. He suddenly stopped once he heard giggling up ahead. Having inherited his father's amazing barn owl hearing, he heard the childish giggles. Curious, he cautiously made his way to the source. Peeking over a large log, he was shocked to see a black, and a white, barn owl playing with some twigs. The two were playfully hitting each other with the twigs.

His parents weren't going to believe this!

Marcus was about to take a step back when his foot actually touched a pointy rock. "OUCH!" he yelped. The twins suddenly stopped their playful fighting and turned to the fallen log. "Who's there?!" Marcus called. There was no use in hiding. The hybrid slowly walked out and revealed himself to the siblings.

Victor's eyes widened. "No way!" he said in awe before approaching him.

Marcus didn't feel all comfortable at the pair of brown eyes looking at him with curiosity and awe. "You look soo cool! Are you a hybrid?" Victor asked without taking his eyes off him.

"Yes." Marcus said slowly.

"Cool! My mum's a hybrid!" Victor said, acting like a typical show-off for his age. But behind him, his sister said nothing. Instead she stayed back and watched her brother chat with the hybrid. "Is your mum a hybrid?" Victor then asked.

"No! My mum's a Short-eared owl. And my da's a barn owl." Marcus. Victor had an excited smile on his beak and he spread his black wings slightly.

"My da's a barn owl too! Isn't it cool that our da's are tytos?!" Victor said.

"You...you can say that." Marcus said with a nervous smile. It wasn't like he didn't feel uncomfortable with the black tyto, oh no. It was that this owl was just plain odd. He didn't seem the least frightened by him. Of course, since they were younglings.

"What are you doing in Ambala? Where you separated with your mum and da?" Victor then asked, tilting his head slightly.

"No. I'm part of the tracking chaw thanks to my _da_." Marcus rolled his eyes when he mentioned 'da'.

Victor had a confused expression on his face. "What's a chaw?" he asked.

"You mean you don't know what a chaw is?" Marcus asked, slightly surprised. Victor and Katrina shook their heads. "A chaw is a class we take that has something to do with our skills and stuff." Marcus replied.

"Who's we?" Victor asked.

"Me and the others owls that inhabit the Great tree of Ga-"

"MARCUS!" a voice suddenly screeched.

The three younglings looked up to see a rather ticked off short-eared owl landing on the log. Her yellow eyes were blazing mad. "Marcus I gave you instructions not to wander off during class!" Struma hooted angrily. Marcus merely looked away, not really caring. He's gotten in trouble before. So no biggy. Meanwhile Victor and Katrina exchanged confused looks by what was going on. Strix Struma noticed the two other owlets and hooted for their attention. The twins snapped their heads up.

"Do you know him?" She asked.

"W-we just met him m'am." Victor studdered, feeling a bit frightened by the older owl.

"Where are your parents then?" She then asked.

"T-they're out h-hunting m'am. O-our uncles w-watch us." Victor replied, on the verge of tears.

"And where are your uncles now?" Struma drilled. She wasn't trying to torment the child with these questions, she was concerned that they were on the ground by themselves without adult supervision. It was dangerous, especially with the predators around.

"U-uh WaaAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Victor suddenly burst into tears. He collapsed on his knees and buried his face in his dark wings.

"Victor?!" a voice suddenly yelled.

A black and white barn owl suddenly landed in front of the bawling hatchling. Victor looked up and let out a cry of delight. "Mum!" he cried before embracing her, burying his face into her white breast. Katrina soon joined the embrace.

"Oh! Thank Glaux your safe! Gruff's been looking all over for you two! He told me you both ran off." Victoria said, close to tears as well but managed to hold a firm tone in her voice. She then looked up at Struma and narrowed her dark brown eyes at her, but said nothing. "You father is going to have a word with both of you. _Especially _you Victor." Victoria said.

The younglings bowed their heads in submission, knowing that arguing with their mother would be futile and useless. No one can win an argument with their mother. And this was a true fact in their opinion. Soon the black and white tyto took off from the beach, not once looking at Struma or Marcus.

"Bye." Marcus whispered softly as he watched them fly away.

"The same goes for you Marcus." Struma said sternly before leading the youngling back to the group.

_The Cave_

"That's the last time your going to take a stroll through the forest Victor Alba!" Kludd screeched at his son. Victor silently listened to his father scold him. What he did was indeed foolish. But at least Katrina was off the hook. Father and son were standing in the mouth of the cave. But that didn't mean the others couldn't hear Kludd's yelling. Allomere, Katrina, Gruff, and Victoria were the back of the cave listening to Victor's scolding. Victoria had told Kludd not to be too hard on him, that it was normal for younglings his age to be doing this kind of stuff. It looked as though Kludd was listening; Most of the time.

"Not only have you put yourself in danger! But Katrina's as well! Just because you were near the lake shore doesn't mean nothing terrible would happen to you two! You both could've been killed! Or worse!" Kludd screeched.

Victor flinched at his father's tone. He's been scolded before, but nothing at this magnitude. He knew better then to talk back to his father. So instead he kept his head bowed and listened to his father's yelling. "Do you have something to say for yourself youngling?" Kludd finished, giving his son a stern glare.

Victor sniffed and looked up at his father with tearful eyes. "I-I'm sorry da. W-we only wanted to play near the shore. I thought Uncle Gruff would find us there." he whimpered.

Kludd's expression softened slightly but he still kept a stern look. "Victor, I don't want to lose you. If something were to happen to you I don't know what I would do. I'm doing this for your own good son." Kludd said calmly.

Victor looked into his father's crimson eyes. But he felt no fear towards them. His father was only doing his job as a parent. And that was disciplining him and his sister. Sniffing for the last time, Victor stood straight and nodded boldly. "It won't happen again da." he said, trying to sound firm. Kludd nodded.

"Good. Now let's get inside, I'm getting a little cold here." he said, trying to be a little humourous. Victor giggled.

_The Great Tree_

Marcus sighed as he stared at the wall of his and his sister's hollow. He had been chaw-chopped for a couple of weeks. But he didn't, really, give a crap. To be honest, he didn't want to be a Guardian. He loved the stories his father had told him and his sister but he wasn't interested in becoming one. He only said he wanted to become one just to make his parents proud and happy. He really didn't know what he wanted to be. He had heard about the Independent Study and Exchange Program from some of the older owls and was actually interested in it.

He did, after all, have a gift for Healing and bookmaking. It was also another reason why Ezylryb had taken an interest in him. He had even told him that he reminded him of his father, only a bit more reckless. He had taken a liking to the old owl as well, and often saw him as a mentor rather then a creepy old owl as his mother describes him.

His family wasn't here at the moment, and Ezylryb didn't have any classes today...

Marcus grinned at an idea he just came up with and stood up. He peeked out the hollow to check if anyone was nearby. Once he thought it was clear he flew out and made his way for the library. Once there he immediately found Ezylryb hunched over a book while eating some dried up centipedes. Approaching him, he cleared his throat in hopes of getting his attention.

"Hrm?" Ezylryb said when he looked up from his book. "What do you need lad?" he asked after swallowing a centipede.

X.X

**Cliffy! :D**

**Sorry about the long wait. Star Wars has invaded my head. XD**

**R&R and have a nice day/night. -_-**

**P.S. Thanks to Shen's General for mentioning my story in your fic ^-^ By the way you people should seriously check out his Pure One Redemption series! You won't regret it! ^-^ **


End file.
